Snow
by Rik
Summary: This was a challenge fic written for a livejournal community that supports Zelgadis/Amelia. -Zel and Amelia spend the afternoon in the snow.


This story is inspired by a challenge on The Slayers Journal called 12 Days of Slayers which can be found here - .com

The challenge was to pick a prompt for one of the 12 days before Christmas, we could write/draw about it. So here we have it. Enjoy.

Dec 15th

Prompt: Snow

Couple Z/A

Premise: Zelgadis and Amelia spend the day in the snow.

* * *

><p>He hated the snow.<p>

"Thank you for accompanying me to the city square today Zelgadis-san." She spoke.

He turned his face away from the window and offered her a small smile in return. He really had planned to spend the afternoon inside pouring his mind over a book but when she had approached him in the study asking if he wouldn't mind keeping her company while she ran errands and gave him one of the warmest smiles he had seen, he didn't have the heart to tell her no.

He did however wonder if she was going to be warm enough with what she had chosen to wear. Her raven hair had been pulled to each side in a little bun some of the tinier hairs were poking out randomly, giving her an adorable messy look. His eyes scanned down past her blue eyed smiling face to the light purple sweater that looked as if it were two sizes too big, but he supposed that was the point. The sweater overlapped her dark blue skirt which was a little short but he wasn't going to tell her that. After all it gave a much better view of her legs, even if they were being obscured by the black leggings and black fur boots.

"Zelgadis-san? Did you hear me?"

He blinked, turning his attention to her face once more and noticed the concerned look she was giving to him. He blushed. He must have been staring. What had she asked?

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes. Let's go." He affirmed, pulling the hood of his black jacket over his head.

She smiled happily once more and interloped her arm within his. He tensed at the gesture slightly, but quickly relaxed when he realized how close she was to him. Apple shampoo. It was slowly becoming his favorite scent in the world.

* * *

><p>He hated the snow.<p>

He had been sitting on the cobble bench for a while as she spoke to a woman in a blue dress. She never had the heart to ignore anyone that asked for her help. She was far too good natured for her own good. He had tried to tell her to be more wary, to ask questions, he expressed concern over someone taking advantage. She only smiled and told him not to worry. That made him worry more.

She was strong and he knew that she could handle her own, but she was naïve in such a way that he felt he needed to protect her no matter what she said. He knew the truth of the world that she had only seen ugly shadows of. He had experienced first hand how cruel it could be. Not everyone had good intentions in mind. Not everyone was who they said they were.

Not everyone was like her. Sweet, innocent, caring and beautiful.

He sighed looking down at the stone walkway. The snow was falling softly onto it, slowly beginning to cover it entirely. The snow. What was so special about it? It was cold, wet and a nuisance how could anyone enjoy it?

It was her voice that broke him from his brooding, asking him if he was cold. He looked up to respond to her and for a moment he thought he was looking at an angel.

He hated the snow.

He held the blanket close to him and watched her silently from the outside of the storefront window. She was purchasing some items her father had wanted, little candies and cakes, it had caused him to chuckle much to her chagrin, but he couldn't help it. Who knew Prince Phil had a sweet tooth?

He glanced upwards staring into the gently falling snow. There seemed to be no end in sight. From this angle he felt like he was alone in the world, that life was passing him by. It felt peaceful in an eerie way. He wasn't sure he liked it. He could no longer gaze into the endless abyss of snow, he felt like he was falling. He tore his eyes away.

It was slowly getting colder with the passing hours yet people were out in full force, so many. He never recalled the city being so lively. He felt self conscious but it could have been because he felt out of place wearing normal attire instead of his traveling clothes.

He looked back down to the blanket and brushed some of the snow off. She had seen it on display in another store and simply had to have it. He had to admit, he rather liked the aqua color to it as well. He had the feeling he would be carrying packages on this trip and he had been right. He smiled in spite of himself; it was alright, since it was for her.

* * *

><p>He hated the snow.<p>

He sulked moodily as he carried the blanket underneath his left arm, while his hand held tightly to the basket of sweets she had bought earlier. She had said she needed to make one more stop before they hit the city square, and that she really appreciated all of his help, promising to make it up to him. He told her it was no trouble that he didn't mind helping her out. He was rewarded with a smile.

She was taking a long time. They had been out since early afternoon and it was nearing seven. He was hoping to have been back at the palace by now. It couldn't be helped, his book would have to wait a little longer.

She stepped out carrying a small square package wrapped neatly in brown paper. Which she put into the pocket of her sweater. She apologized again for taking longer then intended. He again told her it was no trouble. Again he was rewarded with a smile.

"The city square is the last stop." She grasped his hand with her own tiny gloved one.

He secretly loved every time she did that.

* * *

><p>He hated the snow.<p>

When they had reached the city square the snowfall had gotten heavier. Most of the ground was entirely covered now. She let his hand go and ran for an embankment to the left. The spot that offered the best view of the thirty foot Christmas tree taking up residence in the center of the square. People were slowly starting to gather and he wondered what was going on.

"Over here Zelgadis-san! Hurry before we lose the spot!" She was jumping up down, waving her hand as she did so.

He followed her, blanket and basket in tow and eyed her questioningly when she took the blanket from his arm, throwing it onto the snow covered grass. She sat on it then and patted the spot next to her. He obliged setting the basket to the side.

"Amelia….what are we doing out here?"

She looked to him happily and then pointed to the tree.

"They're going to light it up, we look forward to it every year. It doesn't matter if you're poor or rich, when you see the tree….it's magic."

He couldn't help staring at her. She managed to awe him all the time.

"Magic huh?" He cursed himself mentally. That sounded so insincere. He just couldn't get his brain to think properly, being near her was like being drunk.

He watched her silently, not wanting to put his foot in his mouth once again. So this was why she wanted him to join her. She was becoming quite sneaky he mused. She pulled the package from earlier out of her sweater and faced him, sitting on her knees.

"Merry Christmas, Zelgadis-san. I hope you like it." She held the package towards him.

He blinked, completely stunned. It was Christmas? Already? He felt horrible. He had completely forgotten about it, worse he had completely forgotten to get her something. He took it from her, feeling like a jackass.

"Open it!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Silly. It's Christmas Eve!"

He felt he shouldn't argue and did as she asked. He pulled the plain paper apart to reveal a blue square box etched with the name of the shop she had purchased the item from. He glanced at her; she was staring intently, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Feeling he better not keep her waiting much longer he gently pulled off the top lid.

"Is this…"

She giggled and nodded.

"It's one of those new gadgets that allow you to tell time without having to look to the sun! I saw you admiring one the other day. Well…I hope you like it."

Zelgadis could not find the words immediately. He was so taken aback by what had been inside. These could not be cheap, not many people knew what they were even less knew how to construct them. He would be sure to treasure it as long as he lived.

"Amelia…it's wonderful. Thank you." He gave her a smile, but looked away sheepishly.

"What's wrong? Is it not the right color? I thought you'd prefer the silver to the gold...but I can take it back!"

"No, it's not that at all! It's perfect. It really is. I just….I didn't get you anything in return. I'm sorry."

He couldn't look her in the eye. He felt horrible. She had gotten him something amazing and here he was, sitting with her with nothing to offer in return. He mentally cursed himself once again for being so out of tune with the rest of the world.

She giggled and her tiny gloved hands gently grasped his face pulling it towards her. She was smiling. He was confused.

"What are you talking about? Being out here, in the snow, and watching the tree light up with you is everything I ever wanted. You're my present." And then she threw her body at him and hugged him tightly. She burrowed her face into his chest.

Her statement caught him off guard and it took him a few seconds to gather his senses before he was able to return the gesture. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, wanting her closer. He rested his chin on her head and breathed deeply. Apple shampoo was definitely his most favorite scent in the world.

"Merry Christmas, Zelgadis-san" She whispered into his sweater.

"Merry Christmas Amelia." He whispered back.

He allowed her to turn to see the tree, but his arms never once let her go. He would hold onto her tightly. What she saw in him he wasn't sure, but he learned not to question it. If the gods saw fit to bless him with his own angel who was he to deny their will? The lights came on.

He loved the snow.


End file.
